LE RUGISSEMENT DU COEUR
by Titaaa-X3
Summary: Jenna Toretto et Scott Shaw étaient très amis dans leur enfance jusqu'à que Scott parte pour le Canada, mais à son retour il découvre une Jenna changée et surtout qui voit en lui un mec arrogant et prétentieux qu'elle fuit comme la peste...
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Jenna Toretto était connue dans le monde des courses, elle a une réputation de battante et de force incontestable, sa conduite étant rusée et précise, la jeune fille de seulement dix-huit ans n'a jamais connu une défaite.

La nuit était tombée sur Chicago, Jenna était appuyée contre sa Mustang Shelby grise, et discutait avec son amie Samantha et son frère Bryan, lorsqu'elle entendit au loin la Dodge Charger de son père arrivait à grande vitesse suivie de près par sa mère elle-même dans sa voiture.

Un silence tomba dans le terrain vague où seules les musiques provenants des voitures se faisaient entendre, tout le monde savait qui était Dominic Toretto, il est l'homme le plus respecté dans ce milieu et ses enfants sont nés avec de l'essence dans le sang, leurs cœurs ne battent qu'à l'unisson avec le rugissement des moteurs et l'adrénaline des courses est leur oxygène. Chez les Toretto, c'est **courir ou mourir**!

Dominic et Letty garèrent leurs voitures et sortirent de leurs véhicules, Dom s'approcha de sa femme et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la guidant vers le groupe de jeunes gens qui les regardaient approcher.

\- Alors, comment vont les affaires ? Lança Dom, son fidèle sourire en coin scotché sur le visage.

\- Encore rien d'intéressant pour nous, grimaça Bryan.

Bryan Toretto est le fils ainé de Dom, fruit de son amour avec Elena Mendes, décédée il y a 20 ans après avoir été kidnappée avec son fils. Il a toujours considéré Letty comme sa mère, gardant dans un petit coin de sa tête le merveilleux souvenir qu'il avait de sa mère, il a ses cheveux clairs et les yeux foncés et la carrure impressionnante de son père. C'est un homme loyal et toujours prêt à aider les autres, il est aussi accro aux voitures que le reste de sa famille et c'est un pilote comme on en voit peu. Il a une maitrise du volant incontestable, et surtout un calme qui lui permet de calculer les moindres gestes de son véhicule et de garder la tête froide en toute circonstance.

\- Ca va venir, sourit Samantha.

Samantha Hobbs, une jeune femme de 27 ans à la peau mat et aux beaux cheveux noirs bouclés, elle est la fille d'un grand ami de la famille Toretto, Luke Hobbs. Elle est une amie fidèle de Jenna et de Bryan, ils ont tous les trois grandis ensemble malgré leur différence d'âge. Sam n'est pas vraiment adepte des courses, elle n'a jamais participer directement à une course, elle préfère gérer la partie paris et négociations pendant les rassemblements.

\- Ils ont compris qu'on est imbattables ! Ria Jenna en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- Attention à cette confiance, jeune fille – l'avertit Letty. Notre confiance si elle est démesurée peut nous mener droit dans le mur !

\- Je sais, mam's ! répondit la jeune fille levant les yeux au ciel.

Jenna était une jeune fille très déterminée mais qui avait aussi énormément confiance en elle, peut-être un peu trop, ce que ses parents essayaient de tempérer pour qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais dans une quelconque situation difficile. Letty et Dom comprennent cette acharnement de leur fille à tout vouloir contrôler, beaucoup moins vigilante que son frère, Jenna fonce dans le tas à la moindre occasion et se déchaine pour en sortir encore plus forte. Aux yeux de ses parents, cela peut être une bonne chose comme une très mauvaise chose.

Alors qu'ils discutaient regardant les courses défilaient devant leurs yeux, une moto Kawasaki ZX noire s'approcha du groupe. Letty qui était dans les bras de son mari, appuyé contre la Dodge, reconnu le fils de Deckard Shaw.

Jenna grogna en voyant s'approcher celui qu'elle surnommait « l'imbécile psychopathe ». Scott Shaw enleva son casque, passant une main pour ébouriffer encore plus ses cheveux et affichant son fidèle sourire en coin, il descendit de sa moto et retira sa veste. Jenna le fusilla du regard et détourna le regard en sifflant un « _espèce de con_ » entre ses dents. À part Jenna Toretto, aucune jeune femme ne résistait au charme de Scott Shaw. Scott avait les cheveux foncés et les yeux verts clairs, il faisait environ un mètre quatre-vingt et affiché une carrure musclée et des épaules carrées. Il passait souvent la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air très charmeur, mais pour Jenna son geste démontrait encore plus son arrogance et son air prétentieux.

Scott affichant un grand sourire dévoilant sa dentition blanche et parfaitement alignée, salua Bryan et Dom en leur serrant la main et en faisant la bise à Letty et à Sam. Comme d'habitude, il gardait Jenna pour la fin, il posa son regard vibrant sur la jeune fille qui regardait au loin ignorant le jeune homme. Scott allongea son sourire, sachant pertinemment que cette fille avait une fâcheuse habitude de l'ignorer. Il aimait son tempérament de feu, elle ne donnait jamais l'impression d'être perturbée, elle était dur comme la pierre et ce qui impressionné d'autant plus Scott, c'était la force qui se dégageait d'elle, de son regard et de sa voix. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Salut. Lança-t-il la regardant de haut en bas sans aucune gêne.

Jenna ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, alors qu'elle l'avait très bien entendu. Le brouhaha autour d'eux repris de plus belle, laissant à Scott l'occasion de titiller la jeune fille sans attirer l'attention de ses parents et de son frère.

\- Salut princesse, essaya à nouveau Scott sachant pertinemment que ça la mettait hors d'elle quand il lui donnait ce genre de surnom.

\- Bouge de là, trou du cul, et ne m'appelle pas princesse, sinon tu vas regretter d'être venu au monde – cracha la jeune fille en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de Scott.

Jenna croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de la course. Scott sourit de plus belle, il observa son visage de profil : son nez fin, ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il laissa échapper un petit rire rauque avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre Bryan.

Scott et Jenna se connaissent depuis l'enfance, ayant le même âge ils étaient très proches jusqu'à ce que Scott parte vivre chez sa mère au Canada à l'âge de 13 ans. À son retour, il y a quelques mois, Jenna voyait son ancien ami comme arrogant et dragueur elle a rapidement mis des barrières entre eux, mais aussi terriblement beau, sa beauté était telle que ça en était effrayant... Du coté de Scott, il était si étonné de découvrir la nouvelle Jenna : une femme incroyablement belle, pas très grande au corps fin et ferme, un caractère de feu dessiné sur ses traits au fer rouge, un regard qui peut être merveilleux et accueillant comme dur et terrifiant, un sourire éclatant qui ne laisse personne indifférent. La réalité est que depuis son retour, Scott ne parvenait en aucun cas à enlever Jenna de ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'il trouvait le moyen d'être auprès d'elle, il l'observait, il imaginait le jour où elle lui adresserait son sourire, à lui et non pas à tous ceux qui sont autour.

La soirée se déroula pleine d'adrénaline et de moteurs rugissants, jusqu'à que des sirènes fortes se firent entendre au loin. Les bolides démarraient et dérapaient, partants à grande vitesse. Bryan monta avec son père, Sam avec Letty et Jenna monta rapidement dans sa mustang. Scott se précipita sur sa moto, cabrant sa roue avant et accélérant de plus belle il suivait Letty et Dom, Jenna ayant démarré derrière lui le suivait.

Prenant le virage à vive allure, les bolides dérapaient mais sans ralentir. Mais alors que Letty était passé à quelques centimètres des policiers qui arrivaient de face pour leur bloquer la sortie du terrain vague, Jenna se fit encercler.

Putain de bande de connards en uniforme ! Râla la brune en mettant la troisième vitesse, prête à démarrer pour foncer droit dans la voiture qui l'aveuglait de ses phares au maximum.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ravage en poussant la voiture de police pour la faire capoter, une moto arriva de sa droite et monta sur la voiture du policier, lui brisant son pare-brise et aplatissant le capot sur le dessus. Elle passa d'une voiture de police à l'autre, seulement appuyée sur sa roue arrière, avant de descendre et de partir à toute vitesse. Les voitures de police firent sonner leur sirène d'autant plus fort, et se bousculant suivirent la moto qui était déjà presque hors de vue.

Jenna plissa les yeux, regardant dans la direction que prenaient les voitures et un petit sourire discret apparu sur son visage. _Scott_... Il était revenu pour attirer l'attention des policiers qui l'avaient encerclée...Se reprenant voyant encore des voitures s'agitaient autour d'elle, elle écrasa l'accélérateur, faisant vibrer ses pneus et se dirigea vers la maison familiale pour s'éloigner le plus possible du terrain vague.


	2. Chapitre 1

Jenna arrivait devant le portail électrique de la propriété de ses parents, il était ouvert et plusieurs voitures étaient déjà là garées dans la cour. Elle gara la sienne derrière la Dodge, et en sortant de sa voiture elle s'étonna à chercher du regard la moto noire. Elle l'aperçut au loin retirant son casque, elle laissa échapper un soupire. Il lui a quand même éviter de belles emmerdes, elle se doit d'aller le remercier c'est la moindre des choses, non ? Elle se livrait une bataille psychologique en s'approchant à pas lents du jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Comme chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas à son aise, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et les rassembla sur son épaule droite, elle arriva à son hauteur.

\- Scott ?

Surpris d'entendre cette voix prononcer son prénom tellement habitué à le surnommer « imbécile » « psychopathe » « Monsieur Je-Ne-Me-Prend-Pas-Pour-De-La-Merde ». Il se tourna à la volée et arqua un sourcil en direction de la jeune fille. Il n'aurait pas parier qu'elle vienne le voir après qu'il lui ait sauvé la mise, mais là il est agréablement surpris.

\- Jenna ? S'enquit-il en souriant.

Jenna ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en apercevant son satané sourire satisfait.

\- Ouais, je voulais juste te remercier pour tu sais, ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure avec les cops, c'était vraiment cool, t'as évité que je détruise mon bijou et je te revaudrai ça.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, personne ne les avait vu venir et avec la moto j'étais plus en mesure de t'aider sans nous mettre tous encore plus dans la merde.

\- Oui, en tout cas c'était vraiment cool de ta part.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes adolescents. Depuis son retour, Scott ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul face à Jenna, il y avait toujours du monde autour d'eux. Là, devant le garage des Toretto, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, leur visage seulement illuminés par le reflet de la lune ronde haute dans le ciel sombre, la fraicheur de la nuit rendant l'atmosphère légère, il se regardaient intensément comme si quelque chose en eux faisait remonter ce sentiment de manque qui les avait tant secoués lorsqu'ils ont été séparés. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent lors de cet échange parurent des heures.

Scott l'observait, elle était si belle. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade devant ses yeux si intenses, pour une fois elle le regardait fixement, il voulait lui transmettre à travers cela son admiration pour elle et cette joie qu'il ressent d'être si proche. Elle avait énormément changée, elle était devenue une femme, une femme incroyable à la prestance admirable déjà quand ils étaient plus jeunes elle était d'une détermination inégalable et personne ne l'arrêtait, il l'avait toujours tellement admiré pour ça. Ses longs cheveux qu'elle touchait nerveusement, lui donnaient envie d'approcher sa main et de les caresses. Mais alors qu'il était prêt à rompre ce silence, Jenna détourna son regard.

\- Bon, j'y vais, ils doivent se demander où je suis passée. À plus ! Lança-t-elle en partant en direction de la maison.

\- À plus tard... répondit simplement Scott passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Jenna entra dans la maison et se colla le dos contre la porte de l'entrée après l'avoir fermée, elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle entendit la moto sortir de la propriété à grande vitesse. Pourquoi était-elle si perturbée par ce connard ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il était loin d'être libre... Et puis non, se dit-elle, la seule raison à ce sentiment qui lui pince à cet instant le cœur c'est le fait qu'elle garde en elle l'imagine de leur passé ensemble comme meilleurs amis... Oui c'est surement ça, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Elle était en pleine réflexion, toujours appuyée contre la porte lorsque son père apparu.

\- Jenna ! J'allais venir te chercher, j'ai entendu ta voiture mais tu prenais du temps à entrer. Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Dom en s'approchant de sa fille.

\- Oui papa, tout va bien !

Jenna laissa un petit sourire apparaître, et en passant aux cotés de son père lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Il fronça les sourcils, n'étant absolument pas convaincu. D'habitude, après avoir fuit un rassemblement, Jenna était toute excitée et en parlait pendant des heures, et là elle avait l'air blasée, perturbée même. Dom alla retrouver Letty qui discutait avec Bryan et Samantha dans la cuisine, Roman, Ramsey et Tej les avaient également rejoins.

\- Alors elle est où notre petite Jenna ? Demanda Tej assis à table buvant sa Corona.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir, marmonna Dom. Letty, tu pourrais aller voir ce qu'elle a ?

\- Ouais, j'y vais répondit-elle en sortant de la pièce suivie de près par Dom.

\- Elle a peut-être mal aux dents, la gosse. S'exclama Roman.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, ricana Ramsey. Ce n'est pas un bébé, Roman, elle a dix-huit ans.

Tej passa sa main autour de la taille de sa femme en se relevant. Ramsey et Tej étaient mariés depuis 8 ans et depuis ils ne se séparaient jamais l'un de l'autre. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne alors qu'elle débattait avec Roman.

\- Je sais pas moi, à chaque fois qu'un gamin fait la tête en hurlant ou en pleurant, on dit qu'il a mal aux dents ou qu'il est fatigué.

\- Ouais, oncle Roman, mais c'est jusqu'à l'âge de 3 ans au moins, pas plus. Tenta Bryan en exprimant un air amusé.

Roman s'assit sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment Tej en marmonnant qu'il ne comprenait rien à ces histoires.

\- Roman et son intelligence... soupira Tej en regardant le concerné lui lancer un regard noir.

Bryan, Ramsey et Samantha laissèrent échapper un rire devant la mine qu'affichait Roman.

Letty et Dom arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de leur fille, Letty se tourna vers son mari et posa sa main sur son torse.

\- Laisse-moi faire, Dom.

\- D'accord, princesse. Sourit Dom en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de s'éloigner.

Letty frappa à la porte de la chambre de Jenna. Elle savait que si son mari trouvait sa fille de mauvaise humeur ou un peu secouée, il y avait une raison à cela. Jenna n'était jamais dans cet état et Letty le savait très bien.

\- Entrez ! Cria la jeune fille de l'intérieur.

Letty entra et vit sa fille couchée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête regardant le plafond.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse.

\- Je suis claquée, mam's, t'inquiète pas. Répondit Jenna.

Letty s'approcha et s'installa sur le lit près de la jeune adolescente.

\- Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu n'es jamais fatiguée au point de t'enfermer dans ta chambre après un rassemblement, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu fuyais la police ?

Jenna continua de fixer le plafond et laissa planer un moment de silence. Devait-elle vraiment dire à sa mère ce qui la tracassait avec Scott ? Elle a toujours été très proche de sa mère, et ne lui a jamais rien caché. Elle savait très bien qu'elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pensait, Letty était connu pour son mauvais caractère mais aussi pour sa sincérité, elle ne mâchait jamais ses mots et que ce soit avec ses amis ou sa famille. Jenna remonta sur son lit pour s'assoir face à sa mère.

\- C'est Scott, mam's.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Letty qui avait remarqué depuis un moment, que Scott Shaw n'était pas insensible à Jenna.

\- Ne souris pas comme ça ! Lui fit remarquer Jenna en la pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur.

\- Excuses-moi princesse ! Ria Letty. Alors, dis-moi.

\- Il m'a sauvé la mise tout à l'heure avec les cops, et j'ai été obligée d'aller le remercier.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Mais tu vois, pendant ce minuscule échange de remerciement, il m'a paru revoir le Scott d'i ans. Même qu'il continuait d'afficher son foutu sourire avec sa tête de dragueur psychopathe insupportable...

Letty ria de bon cœur devant la grimace qu'affichait sa fille. Elle passa une main sur la joue de Jenna et rangea une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es si dure avec lui ? Vous étiez si amis avant son départ pour le Canada. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose mais quand même.

\- On s'est éloignés c'est tout, répondit précipitamment Jenna en fronçant les sourcils et en détournant le regard vers ses rideaux violets.

Letty remarqua qu'il ne fallait plus insisté, subitement sa fille s'est refermée et n'a plus l'air de vouloir discuter. Elle lui caressa à nouveau la joue avant de se relever.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer et bien réfléchir à tout ça alors.

Jenna hocha la tête, se recoucha et tourna le dos à sa mère regardant la lune à travers sa fenêtre. Elle entendit sa mère ouvrir la porte.

\- Jenna, princesse, ne laisses jamais filer un amour sincère. On a toujours besoin de notre famille, son amour nous est vital et si en plus, on trouve notre moitié... la vie n'est que plus simple. L'union et l'amour font la force.

Jenna cligna des yeux, elle attendit que sa mère referme la porte derrière elle et laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle retenait au coin de ses yeux. Les larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues, si seulement elle savait... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à en parler, non elle n'y parvenait pas. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur Scott, ce souvenir la frappe en plein visage, fait remonter la rancoeur et la tristesse qu'elle a ressenti. Elle ne peut que le détester, elle n'a pas d'autre choix, elle ne peut que lui en vouloir. Comment il a pu ? Scott Shaw est un con fini et il le sera toujours ! Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main rageusement avant de lancer à travers la pièce son téléphone portable et les coussins qui étaient posés sur son lit.

Alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa famille, son portable commença à sonner annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle l'ignora un instant avant de se dire que ça pouvait être important, et d'aller le ramasser. Super, l'écran éclaté... Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais, il continue de fonctionner. Elle constata un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas dans son répertoire et ouvrit le message :

 _« Tu seras toujours importante pour moi, Jenna. SS »_


	3. Chapitre 2

Ce matin là, Jenna fut réveillée par les reflets du soleil sur son visage. Elle sentait ses membres engourdis et ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir correctement tellement ils étaient gonflés elle se leva doucement et s'étira, elle s'était endormie toute habillée et son maquillage avait dégouliné sur ses joues. _Super, plus canon que ça, tu meurs_ pensa la jeune fille en s'apercevant dans le miroir accroché en face de son lit. Elle soupira longuement avant d'aller dans la salle de douche attenante à sa chambre, elle devait absolument se rendre présentable un minimum, là on la comparerait à un zombie digne de Walking Dead.

La jeune fille refoulant le plus possible ses émotions, et faisant son possible pour ne pas retomber dans ses sombres pensées, laissa couler l'eau longuement sur son visage. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage avant de lisser ses cheveux mouillés en arrière. L'eau brulante lui réchauffait un instant le corps qu'elle sentait sans forces et sans énergie. Quand elle fut lavée, elle ferma l'eau et sortit de la douche. La salle de douche italienne était aménagée aux tons qu'on trouvait également dans sa chambre : le blanc et le violet. Elle entoura une serviette autour de son corps et se sécha ses longs cheveux foncés. Elle avait déjà meilleure mine, elle se lava les dents et sécha ses cheveux qui formaient des ondulations parfaitement coordonnées. Elle les attacha en queue de cheval haute avant d'essayer de camoufler ses yeux globuleux avec un peu de maquillage.

Alors qu'elle avait la tête plongée dans son armoire, elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

\- Salut sis' ! Lança Bryan le plus sérieusement du monde.

Bryan était tout le contraire de Jenna, il était calme et réfléchi, il était très rare que son frère se laissait aller à plaisanter. La jeune fille ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait lui dire, si c'était bon ou mauvais, son visage était indéchiffrable.

\- Salut.

\- Hobbs vient d'arriver et il veut nous voir, à tous. Il a besoin de nous, Oncle Tej a déjà prévenu tante Mia et oncle Brian pour qu'ils rappliquent.

\- D'accord, je fini de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Son frère hocha simplement la tête avant de s'éloigner. Jenna fronça les sourcils en refermant la porte, souvent Hobbs avait besoin d'aide dans des affaires classées secrètes. C'était un homme droit et honnête, il était contre toute forme d'injustice et il savait que quand il était nécessaire de chercher de l'aide pour résoudre une affaire, il appelait « Toretto et sa famille » les seuls en qui il avait une confiance aveugle.

Jenna enfila un jean foncé et un débardeur blanc qui soulignait parfaitement ses formes fines. Elle chaussa ses chaussons à poils rose et sortit de sa chambre rejoindre sa famille. Elle entendit les voix provenir de la cuisine. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce elle vit son père et sa mère au bout de la table debout, son père avait les mains posées sur le dossier d'une chaise et sa mère les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Ils avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés et écoutaient attentivement Hobbs. Luke Hobbs, cet homme est impressionnant, de grande taille, tellement musclé que Jenna avait pour habitude de le comparer à Hulk, et une peau mâte. Jenna s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se tourna rapidement vers elle en lui lançant un « Bonjour, ma belle » avant de reprendre son explication. Roman qui mangeait un muffin arrêta un moment de mâcher et avala rapidement :

\- Attend attend ! T'as bien dit qu'ils ont acheté plus de 5 000 armes aux russes ? Qu'ils pratiquent le trafic humain et qu'ils ont une telle influence dans le milieu de la drogue qu'ils ont des cartels alliés partout dans le monde ?

\- Entre autre, Pierce. Assura Hobbs, voyant Roman pâlir.

\- T'inquiète, Roman, on ne te laissera pas te faire pipi dessus. On te prendra des couches, le taquina Tej en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

\- Ouais ouais, tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est suicidaire votre truc, on a aucune chance contre ces mecs timbrés. Je marche pas !

Il partit lui et son muffin dans le salon lançant des « ils sont malades » en boucle en quittant la cuisine.

\- Tu as dit qu'il y avait autre chose ? Relança Dom en gardant son sérieux.

Hobbs passa une main sur son crâne, ce qui était clairement un signe de nervosité venant de l'armoire à glaces. Il n'avait jamais ce genre de réaction, Jenna échangea un regard avec sa mère qui avait l'air tout aussi intriguée qu'elle. Hobbs lança son dossier sur la table devant Dom qui l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, il en sortit une photo. Tej et Ramsey s'approchèrent et Jenna et Bryan en firent autant.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Ramsey, ne reconnaissant pas la jeune fille sur la photo.

La photo avait l'air d'avoir été prise pendant un rassemblement, et vue les grattes-ciels avec leur lumière colorée et très prononcée en paysage, la photo avait surement été prise à Tokyo. La jeune fille sur la photo avait les cheveux noirs corbeau qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, elle avait les yeux légèrement bridés et foncés, elle avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années, elle était mince et paraissait avoir des jambes interminables.

Hobbs prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Shay Lue, elle a vécue en Espagne pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence avec sa grand-mère aujourd'hui décédée. Sa tante m'a expliqué que Shay a voulue intégrée l'armée après la disparition de sa grand-mère elle n'avait alors que 19 ans, elle est entrée dans une armée délite assez rapidement. Il y a quelques temps, elle est partit au Japon pendant une de ses permissions, elle avait été vue plusieurs fois chez des amis qui connaissaient très bien ses parents, des personnes qui organisaient les courses de voiture dans les rues de Tokyo.

Jenna ne comprenait pas où Hobbs voulait en venir, mais à peine il avait prononcé le nom de cette fille, son père, sa mère et Tej s'étaient redressés et écarquillaient les yeux, complètement abasourdis.

\- Ses parents... Réussit à prononcer Letty, se tenant le ventre complètement remuée par ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Gisele Yashar et Han Lue, répondit d'un ton grave Hobbs regardant dans les yeux fixement les personnes devant lui.

Bryan et Jenna échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient bien entendu parler de ces deux personnes, qui avaient perdus la vie il y a de ça plusieurs années.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Dom regardant la photo. En es-tu sûr ?

\- J'en suis sûr, affirma Hobbs. Shay avait à peine deux mois lorsque sa mère est décédée. Avant de vous rejoindre pour notre mission, Gisèle et Han avaient déposés leur fille en Espagne chez la famille de Gisèle.

\- Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas parler de leur fille ? Intervient Tej, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors que leur fille est née, Gisèle avait reçu des menaces de mort, venants des anciens membres du cartel de Braga. Ils nous tenaient pour responsables de la chute de leur réseau. Gisèle et Han ont décidé de régler cette affaire après que Letty revienne parmi nous. Lorsque O'Conner est allé voir Braga en prison, les menaces avaient cessés sans explications. Mais, la mère de Gisèle avait confié à son autre fille que malgré cela elle se sentait encore épiée et observée. Quand Gisèle est décédée, Han a voulu récupérer sa fille mais l'un de ses amis à Tokyo lui avait confié qu'un groupe appelé « Los Matadores » était venu le voir pour lui demander des renseignements sur lui et Gisèle. Il a décidé de garder sa fille cachée et de partir lui seul à la recherche de ces salopards. Malheureusement, on sait tous la suite des événements.

Il y eut un silence lourd dans la pièce, il y avait un échange de regards entre tout le monde. Personne ne savait comment réagir à cette nouvelle complètement hallucinante. Dom se redressa.

\- Quel est le rapport entre Shay et le groupe de trafiquants que tu nous as décris ?

\- Le groupe de trafiquants se font appeler « Los Matadores » au Méxique et Shay a disparue depuis une semaine, la dernière fois qu'elle a été vue ça a été à Tokyo et depuis plus rien.

\- Et tu penses que ce sont eux ? Demanda Ramsey, un air inquiet figé sur son visage.

\- J'en suis persuadé, répondit Hobbs.

\- Elle faisait partie d'une armée d'élite, s'ils l'ont kidnappés ça a été bien préparé. Ce n'est pas simple de piéger une personne qui a sa capacité de combat. Lança Bryan en plissant les yeux et croisant les bras contre son torse imposant.

\- C'est ça, Toretto Jr. Ils ont dû mettre en place un plan absolument infaillible pour pouvoir l'attraper, confirma Hobbs.

À ce moment-là un klaxon au dehors de la propriété des Toretto se fit entendre, les jeunes gens présents dans la cuisine et Roman se rendirent dehors accueillir Bryan et Mia qui arrivaient dans leur Q50 Red Sport suivis de près par la Toyota GT86 blanche de Jack. Ils descendirent de leur voiture, tout le monde présent s'approcha pour les saluer. Mia affichant son merveilleux sourire s'élançant dans les bras de son frère le serrant fort contre elle. Brian salua Roman, Tej et Ramsey en les prenant également dans ses bras. Jenna aperçue la tornade blonde Lexie O'Conner qui de sa petite taille sauta dans les bras de Jenna puis de Bryan Toretto.

\- Je suis si contente de vous voir, les cousins ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

Jack fut le dernier à arriver auprès de sa famille, il afficha son beau sourire sincère avant de saluer son oncle. Jack est blond aux yeux bleus, comme sa sœur, leur ressemblance avec leur père est frappante.

Après que tout le monde se soit retrouver. Hobbs expliqua la situation à Brian, Mia, Jack et Lexie qui furent aussi surpris que le reste de la famille. Alors que Mia se serrait contre Brian comme pour se retenir de tomber, Dom leva la main :

\- Bon, fils et Jack allez préparer les voitures qui sont dans le garage à l'arrière, les 4x4 seront plus adaptés pour notre voyage. Mia, contacte monsieur Nobody pour qu'il prépare notre arrivée au Mexique. Tej et Ramsey assurez-vous de prendre toutes les technologies que vous auriez besoin pour toute forme de trafics : coffre-fort, contrôle des voitures, la totale, on ne sait pas vraiment sur quoi on va tomber ! Letty et Jenna préparez les armes qu'on a dans la réserve à la cave, prenez tous qui peut nous être utile, des plus discrètes aux plus imposantes. Roman rentre nos voitures dans le garage de devant. O'Conner et Hobbs, avec moi, on va voir ce qui nous attend là-bas.

Sur ce, Dom tourna le dos et s'éloigna vers l'arrière de la maison, où était disposé un salon de jardin accompagné de ses deux acolytes. Tout le monde s'activait à sa tâche. Une demi-heure plus tard, les six Mitsubishi Pajero noir sont prêtes à partir. Dom et Brian ouvraient la marche dans l'un des véhicules, suivis par Hobbs et Roman, eux-même suivis par Mia et Letty, Jack et Bryan puis Tej et Ramsey. Les mains crispées sur le volant, son regard perdu au loin, Dom était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Han et Gisèle lui avaient caché la naissance de leur fille, c'était insensé. Mais, il se dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour retrouver Shay. Elle a autant sa place dans cette famille que ses parents et n'importe quel membre. Après plusieurs heures de route, le panneau : MEXIQUE fut aperçu.


End file.
